Be Kind, Rewind
by Zeroinfinity
Summary: AkuRoku. Roxas just wants to watch a movie but even Mother Nature is pitting herself against him. Axel is there to cause trouble and keep the blonde's spirits up. Extreme Lemon!


I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the easy button, any movies/cartoons mentioned, and in no way do I own the '85 Firebird model by Pontiac. And it may get really hot at the start but jeez I'm not that much of a pwp author, the smut's always at the end. ^_^ Enjoy.

* * *

**Be Kind, Rewind **by Zeroinfinity

"Hey, Axel, can you grab the DvD?" inquired a young blonde male that was pressing buttons on a DvD player.

The tray slid smoothly open just as the one called Axel stepped near. "I can't believe we have this movie," the scarlet-maned male set the disc in its niche within the tray as he kneeled on a long leg, "Its not even in theaters yet."

The blonde nodded just as a smile pressed onto his lips. "We're going to be the first couple to watch it. . .," spoke the blonde as he turned 'round on his knees, "the first couple to kiss while watching it," the blonde laid a suggestive kiss to the Red's lips. "The first to--" the blonde was cut off by a horrible grinding noise. They both whipped their attention to the perpetrator and found the player in a fit. White smoke billowed from the wires and the display read in alien combinations. "What the crap!" Roxas wrenched himself from the speechless redhead. "I just got this! There was a thirty-year guarantee! It was hi-fi! Blu-ray! What the fuck!" The blonde frantically looked over the controls; finding nothing he settled into shaking the new-age contraption. "Where's the 'easy button'!?"

"Rox. Don't worry about it. I put on the warranty before I gave it to you," Axel reasoned, massaging into the shoulder of the grieving blonde. "Besides, I bet the disc did it. The DvD seller was pretty shady. Did you check the trench coat he was sporting?"

Roxas broke out laughing, "You're such a dork, Axel." The blonde stood. "I'm still in the movie mood."

"Me too," Axel rose as well and towered nearly a foot over the petit, golden-coifed male.

"Hey, if we find the VCR in the garage can we go rent a video?"

"First to find it chooses the movie!" Axel pelts as he dashes through the garage door. Roxas bolts after him. The couple spent ten minutes digging through their forgotten possessions, chiding each other while in search of the decrepit machine.

"What the Hell! Where is it?" Roxas groaned and heaved what he thought to be his final box out of his way and, low-and-behold, he spied the tweaked cord of the old VCR. "Gotcha you little--" _CRASH _the blond tumbled, vaulted by an effective hip-bump from Axel.

"I found it," the red mused with a deviant look. He donned the dusty machine onto his head, extinguishing the scarlet spikes and letting the old cord drape around his neck and swing haphazardly across his lean chest as he walked to the door.

"To Hell," Roxas mumbled with a vengeance. "What makes you thin--"

"Cause you're my bitch." Mischievous emeralds flickered to the steaming blonde.

That is until the azure-eyed male's scowl turned into a rebellious devil's smile and he commented sharply, "So that's the reason I've owned you _every_ night this week, because _I'm_ _your _bitch."

A grin immediately played on his mouth. Damn that bastard for being so impenetrable; gay irony not intended, almost. He walked inside with out a word. The blonde contemplated whether a comeback would have been better than his cynical silence. The blonde trailed in after him.

"Its gonna start pissing buckets," came the Red whose head was currently shoved into the curtains. Axel had odd quirks, ones a person would be crazy to give up.

"I guess we'd better hurry," the shorter contributed.

"You're still in the movie mood?" the redhead inquired, his head still enveloped in the fabric.

The blonde felt a boulder drop into his stomach; a sense that sang 'future disappointment'. "Well, aren't you?"

"Not if it means getting rained on." Axel pulled his head from the dark view and went to embrace Roxas. Red owned hands tenderly slipped their way down the petit blonde's back, going gradually lower until his palms were mimicking the blonde's curve. Implementing loving caresses to the barricaded flesh.

"Y'know we can stay home, if you'd like. . . Axel." Roxas softly spoke as he broke flush against his lover.

Axel laid a kiss to Roxas' crown. "No, a movie is fine, plus, now that I think about it, I love challenging bitch-ass mother nature." The redhead pulled away, acidic green eyes sparkling and animated.

"Okay, I'm driving," the blonde reached round to his back pocket until he heard the jingling of his car keys.

"I don't think so, shortie." Axel swaggered toward the door.

"You're a damn straight clepto," Roxas snarled, tired of being jipped.

Axel was out the door. "Oh, Roxy baby, you should know better," a wide grin broke out on his face, "Since when have I been straight?'

Roxas rolled his eyes at the unexpected yet totally predictable comment from the Red. He grabbed the thrashed DvD player and headed out the door.

"Will you hurry? Damn, you walk slow with those long legs of yours," the blonde scathed. Axel playfully took it as reverse psychology and made a sheer stop, causing Roxas to walk right into the Red's ass. The redhead took the opportunity to play frisky on the blonde, rubbing his plump ass from Roxas' crotch to near all the way up his chest, a full back-up maneuver.

Roxas took Axel by his hips and aggressively guides him the short remaining distance to their car. Shoves him over the hood. Holds the fiery redhead down with his hips to the red's rear and twists a long arm back between straining shoulder blades while his hands are free. "Dammit you. . . Its about ready to fucking _pour_right now," Roxas adds more pressure to every part of his body that is in contact with Axel while he stresses the word, "and you're taking your goddamned _time_?"

Axel made himself relax every muscle that he had control of and Roxas felt it; He, in turn, let the red's arms go and lightened himself from his lover. Axel turned around in the confined space, now hips to hips with the blonde. His acid-green eyes boaring into Roxas sky-blues.

The blonde cracked a smile first and pulled away with it melting into a grin. "Thanks for the keys back."

Roxas swung open the matte door of their old, cherry-red Firebird.

Axel watched his love with respective eyes as a devil's smirk curved one side of his mouth, "You sly dog."

A monstrous roar that signaled the old sports car's readiness accompanied by a chirp of "C'mon! Get in!" from the blonde as he shifted into reverse with the same grin on his face. Axel rolled over the hood, making damn sure to do sexy poses for the blonde. Finally, the Red laid ass inside the car and buckled up.

Roxas gassed it down the driveway, and once parallel to the sides of the street, slammed the old car into drive, never once lifting off the accelerator. "Whoa there, Speed Racer, where's the fire --oh, wait. Its right here." Axel, with a sweeping motion of the hand down his chest to his lap.

"You are so horribly conceited, not to mention how corny you are." Roxas rolled his eyes and noticed little splatters on the windshield, "I should toss you out and let the rain put out that fire."

Axel's green eyes lit up as a smile trailed over his lips. "I'd drag you out with me and we could scorch the rain."

The blonde shook his head, and a smile of his own played over his features. "You're unbelievable," he chuckled, pressing on the accelerator. The couple arrived quickly at the movie rentals.

"I'll bring up the DvD player while you pick out the movie, you damned thief." Roxas glared

Axel snickered and strode past the blonde. Before Axel had fully entered the building, Roxas friskily slapped his ass. "Oh hot damn!" the Red yelped incredulously and scampered off to the action section of the VHS.

The blonde pushed toward the counter with the wrecked machine under his arm. He sat the player on the counter, "I heard you have repair services?"

"Why, yes we do." the counter keeper nearly sang. She was so bubbly and bright that Roxas almost felt sorry for the man who put that ring on her finger. This auburn-haired B-word's voice must get annoying as Hell.

There was a moment of intensely awkward silence. She wore a concrete smile on her face, eyes locked shut and all. Roxas looked from side-to-side and back at this odd character, "Um. . . Can you fix it?"

"Of course!" at once, she whisked the machine into the back of the building and Roxas took the opportunity to snatch a handful of cinnamon-gummy candies that were in a container sitting right on the counter. She came back out and had just enough time to take down their information before Axel strolled up, chunky VHS tape in hand.

"What did you--?" Axel injected the movie into Roxas' line of sight, thus interrupting the blonde's train of thought. "_Chocolat_?" the cerulean-eyed pressed with a French accented query.

"Yeah, I've never heard of it either, so I thought I'd grab it," the vermilion-coifed male said ponderingly. He inspected his movie choice from his skyscraper stature above Roxas' head, as his long arm was still draped loosely around the light.

"Sounds good. Put it on the counter," Gold requested. Sapphire orbs watching the rectangle land with a _thunk_ against the heavy plastic counter.

The cashier rang up the toll and with that same smile on her face, she inquired, "One movie? Will that be all for you, sirs?"

Roxas began a confirmation but was cut off by Axel's smooth, masculine voice, "Add this up," thus a bag of chocolate truffles was tossed onto the counter.

She rang it up, "Thank you. Have a great day," she said and as soon as the duo turned away, items in hand, she jogged around to the back again.

Outside, it was pouring. Raindrops the size of marbles chilled their cores. Breath painting the air around them, trailing as they dashed to their four-wheeled sanctuary.

"Da-amn! It got c-cold f-f-fuckin' fast!" Roxas shivered; ramming the key into the ignition.

The windows immediately fogged upon their entrance, and permitted only the faintest view of the dark downpour of the outside world. While the car heated up, the redhead friskily drew on the windows. A playful smile bending the sides of his mouth. His grin turned wider as his doodles became stick figures doing very interesting things to one another.

The way home was dark. Streetlights hardly found their way through the damp smoky fog the rain brought in. As soon as the blonde pulled up the driveway, his view was outside. In a tension-tuned voice he spoke, "I don't want to go out there."

"Too bad we didn't install that teleporter," Axel quipped sarcastically.

Roxas drew in a long breath, detached the keys from the ignition and exhaled. Wrenching the door open and making a mad dash from the car seat to the front door. Roxas was inside the house before the car door slammed shut.

Axel came swaggering in, rain speckled his long, black coat. Vermilion spikes now clung in damp, burgundy tresses in a fixating contrast to Axel's sun-kissed, well-structured face. "Jeez, even I don't freak out _that _bad when it comes to rain," the Red remarked.

"Yeah, but I'm not the human heater. Unlike you, I don't have a natural body temperature of 800 damn degrees," Roxas growled, whipping his saturated, flaxen locks back into shape.

By now, Axel had installed the VCR and had slid the VHS into its rightful slot. The tall male was set to press play when he caught the trademark slow stream of text that was the rolling of credits. "Hmm," with a slender finger, he depressed the rewind button. A soft _click _followed by the discerning whir of the film as it was recalled back confirmed its recognition of the command. "So you're that cold, huh?" Axel rose to full stature, swaying salaciously in his walk over to the blonde. Azure eyes followed each move the Red made, eyebrow cocked.

"Below zero," pouted lips stated with a suggestive underlying tone. The Blonde switched poses from his situation on the sofa. He now perched on his elbows, spine along the couch and body stretched.

"Let me," Axel laid his hands on either side of the auricomous male, "Heat you up…" crawling over him, throwing over a knee, adding the other, "till you can't bear the heat." The sensual words and the seductive tone of the redhead's voice sent a prominent shiver down Roxas' spine.

Moving closer, Axel's hands wandered to the blonde's chest. Removing each button from its hole on the light's dress shirt; exposing bit by bit of firm, light-toned torso. With each revelation of flesh, Axel took a kiss upon it. When the final button was undone, the Fire locked their hips together. Freeing a surprised gasp from the blonde. Axel rolled his hips over Roxas', moans repealing their vocals. The Red, with his grip on the blonde's hips, leaned down and parted Roxas' lips in a sultry kiss.

Roxas smirked, while each grind Axel made was rough and forceful, it just wasn't up to the Gold's pace. The blonde trailed his hands up the Fire's spine, and, without notice, bucked the Red onto his back. Successfully throwing a leg over and using his pelvis to press, drag, and repeat in utterly fast and fluid motion.

Axel hadn't a second to adjust to the new position. His body was thrown into bucks and arches as Roxas rocked hips like an expert rider.

The Crimson flexed upwards, a hand combing into Roxas' lemon tresses and pressed a hot kiss onto the blue-eye's pouty lips. The kiss escalated with their fervent movements, becoming lavish and urgent.

Axel's own motions under the sun-locked youth brought a white-water stream of moans, whimpers, and groans form Roxas. While they both enjoyed the friction being created, the clothes were becoming a tight nuisance.

Roxas' shirt slipped from his shoulders and promptly fluttered to the carpeted floor. The event inspired Axel to peel away his trappings and the rest of Roxas; as well.

Each article following the same hasty path floor-wards. Soon, their bodies were skimmed almost completely of unnecessary and unwanted garments. The only thing left was the provocative and erotic show of fabric stretched thin against Roxas' hardened length, leaving not even the placement of his drumming veins to the imagination.

Axel felt his pelvis jerk with sudden need into Roxas' when he saw this. Eyes wide and attempting to capture all of the erotic beauty on absolute display above him. His mouth instantly flooded, salivating with the desire to take into his mouth all that the svelte blonde had to offer.

He hooked long fingers down under the thick elastic of the light blue briefs and slid, inch by tantalizing inch, down the crook of Roxas' hip. Hands slipping to come together right above that pretentious lump agonizingly constrained. Lifting the taut material and wrenching it down and away from the little golden male.

Roxas let out a sudden breath, a moan of his lover's name as he was released from such despicable restraints.

With the awkwardness of the position, Axel could only get a lick on the swollen organ. A gasp escaped the blonde anyhow, his eyes now locked with a determined perseverance onto the Red's mouth. A wonder of sorts glittering in the lustrous sapphire. His state of ponderance acceded to large hands pushing the lithe form onto his back.

Eyes locked until Axel bowed his head and took the aching tip of the prone male's member into his sweltering mouth. Clouded blues now lost under fluttering lids. Slowly, he swirled the hot muscle that was his tongue around the solid head of his partner's arousal. Releasing a heady breath as he did so; the warm, moist zephyr caressing the slick shaft as it traveled. Dissipating at the smooth hilt.

A grasping hand brought the elder closer with a fistful of carmine spikes. A bit more of the engorged organ squeezing into the textured cavern of Axel's mouth. The unyielding prod of teeth on the ultra sensitive skin pursued directly by a hard groan accompanied with a slight grimace.

Axel quickly replaced the harsh sensation with a roll of the tongue. Picking up a pace as he began to bob his head progressively picking up the tempo. Cautiously, for his lover as well as himself, began moving back and forth with the rocking of Roxas' hips. Keeping the friction up while making sure to regulate the pressure. Letting his tongue do swirls as it pleases, experimenting with the forcefulness it implements on the design.

But before he could advance to his master tactic, Roxas cried with a hoarse and strained voice, "Use. . . teeth. . . " Axel raised his brows but did not question the demand. He cautiously placed his tracks of teeth on the intrusion and gradually applied strength, sweeping the lines of points against the ripe flesh.

A gasp, desire actively being satisfied; a moan, tendrils of luminescent heat unraveling within; the pleasure, gaining ground on the small blonde causing him to spasm with expectancy. Body slowly tightening, he had to remind himself to just relax. . . but how could he when Axel found a way to blend this new and intriguing want with a bracing trademark technique. It began with a shy trickle of vibration but soon blossomed into a spine-tingling rush of humming that contracted the light's supple back into a splendid arch. The quaking ricocheted off the shell of teeth, amplified through the tongue. Roxas was bound in feelings of heat and intensifying euphoria. He could taste the sweet release just beyond his grasp.

"Axel!" was his breathy, rattled cry to be finished off, but Axel would not comply. Pulling back, he parted with the organ. A thread of saliva linking the two for a brief moment as he swallowed, licked his lips. "What the. . . Hell?" Roxas panted.

"Shh." Axel, with his own desire painfully aching and agonizingly erect, crept over his lover. His advances pushing the blonde to rest onto his back. Strong arms spread the fair legs of the body beneath. Sliding long fingers over that smooth skin until they drew over flesh with more form, roundness. Parting, gingerly, to fit those fingers into place. Circling the bud that was the entrance to his lover's secret garden of bliss.

The blonde clamped his full lips shut to staunch a needy moan. The heat rose as Axel pushed a slender finger in with resistance. Small sparks of pleasure streamed just under the wan skin of the dominated male. The Red pushed to the knuckle; soft, constricting heat engulfed the fit digit. Swirling, he pulled out to add another. Now, scissoring back in and out, but with little worry of stretching to accommodate the large mass yet to intrude-- they both like it tight. Satisfied with the result, Axel pulled back for the final time.

Grasping his own thickened arousal, Axel put on a show for his cloudy-eyed yet deeply intrigued spectator. With a talented hand, he played along his own skin, tugging to the head with powerful strokes on his rigid member; bringing himself to Roxas level of desire. A smirk crawled along the lips of the geared up uke. Bringing himself in, setting his aim, Axel met the swollen tip of his hot cock with Roxas' prepared ring of muscle. "Oh, God. . . " he swore under his breath as Axel rocked into him, slamming to the hilt.

"Baby," through clenched teeth, he replied "You can call me Axel." With more than enough force, the redhead swung his body into the blonde. Rolling his hips to hit and slide all along the hot spot of pleasure within the smaller with every thrust.

The blonde clung to his tall, performing lover with quickly weakening arms. Just when Roxas thought he was at the peak, his muscles contracted sending a loud shock of exquisite pleasure throughout his system, bringing everything down. Throwing himself back, while still clutching Axel he caused a domino effect in both their orgasms. The sudden forward motion caused Axel to dig in deeper, throbbing head encased in fiery, pulsating and slick flesh convulsing around him with the blonde's ongoing climax. His seed spilled without hesitance into those beautiful confines while Roxas' splayed between their torsos. Wild design as their breathing patterns obscured the image.

Both gasping for air, satisfied in whole as their heartbeats overtook them. While the couple rested, the blonde with his back on the couch and his spent lover sprawled out on his chest, the movie began with a mesmerizing and magical if not a tad bit miserable melody.

* * *

I'm willing to bet that the next time you pick up an unrewound tape this will pop into your mind. Hope you liked.

~Reviews are love!


End file.
